The human complexion is determined by melanin content (brightness and uniformity), yellowness and redness. Melanin that is present in the lowest portion of the skin's epidermal layer is produced in melanocytes. Melanin pigments are produced in melanocytes, have a dark brown color, and migrate the surface of the skin so as to be distributed in the horny layer. Thus, the melanin cells determine the skin color brightness and uniformity. Skin phenomena resulting from abnormal pigmentations caused by various factors such as UV rays and hormonal imbalance include darkness, discolorations, freckles, birthmarks, and dark spots.
Complexion can be greatly influenced not only by UV rays, but also by heat. When the skin is frequently exposed to heat, the activity of enzymes that remove reactive oxygen species (ROS) from the skin tissue is reduced so that toxic factors such as reactive oxygen species are not easily discharged and the skin looks yellowish. Also, when the skin is repeatedly exposed to heat for a long period of time, the elasticity of blood vessels decreases, and thus the redness of the skin can increase.
As age increases, the skin color brightness decreases, and the skin yellowness and redness increase. For this reason, when general complexions, including brightness, yellowness and redness, are improved, the effect of looking younger than actual age can be obtained.
A liquid crystal oil-in-water emulsion base containing a collagen peptide which is used in the present invention contains a stabilized collagen peptide in the base, and thus can increase skin elasticity to reduce light scattering into the skin to thereby reduce the shadowing phenomenon caused by the light scattering phenomenon, thereby providing a positive effect on skin brightness. However, with respect to this collagen peptide, only a cosmetic composition is known which reduces the stickiness of a solubilized formulation, reduces the absorption feeling and increases the long-term moisturizing ability, and there is no study or patent on the whitening effect of the collagen peptide.
In addition, an Oldenlandia diffusa extract is already known to have antioxidant, melanin inhibitory and collagen production-stimulating effects. When the collagen density of the dermal layer is increased, the density of the dermis is increased to reduce light scattering into the skin to thereby reduce the shadowing phenomenon caused by the light scattering phenomenon. Thus, in this case, the skin elasticity and brightness can be increased.
Meanwhile, it is known that the use of Oldenlandia diffusa extract in combination with beta-hydroxy acid (BHA) and an Ophiopogon Japonicus root extract inhibits the formation of skin melanocytes and prevents or alleviates skin pigmentations, including spots, freckles and discolorations, to provide skin whitening effects. However, it is not yet known that the Oldenlandia diffusa extract has the effect of improving complexion by reducing melanin and alleviating the skin yellowness and redness.
As used herein, the term “white ginseng polysaccharide” refers to a water-soluble polysaccharide extracted from dried fresh ginseng. Generally, about 7% white ginseng polysaccharide can be extracted from white ginseng, and the white ginseng polysaccharide has the effect of increasing the ATP energy of skin cells.